College Kids
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: UA Todos Humanos. La universidad es un nuevo comienzo para Jasper Whitlock, pero su mayor prioridad no es aprobar su primer semestre, es Alice Bradon.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic en el fandom de Twilight, y decidi hacerlo sobre mi pareja favorita de la saga Alice y Jasper. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Luthiem Vardamir

Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**College Kids**

Jasper Whitlock recién se había graduado de la escuela secundaria de Forks, junto con sus amigos de la infancia Edward y Emmett Cullen. Los tres estudiarían en la Universidad de Washington a partir de ese otoño.

Para Jasper que nunca había salido de Forks, excepto para visitar a sus abuelos en Texas esto era algo muy emocionante para él, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía nervioso por el hecho de tener que dejar a su madre sola en casa, ciertamente su vida estaba cambiando, la adolescencia estaba ya por terminar y prioridades nuevas llenaban su mente.

Los tres amigos partieron a la Universidad el 25 de Julio, luego de una calurosa despedida por parte de Carlisle, y Esme los padres de Edward y Emmett, también estaba Jane la madre de Jasper, aunque las clases oficialmente comenzaban el 1 de Agosto, era mejor idea que ellos llegaran antes, para así poder establecerse en su pequeño apartamento cercano al campus.

Los días libres transcurrieron rápidamente y al cabo de nada ya era 1 de Agosto, Emmett, Edward y Jasper se sentaron en una de las mesas de concreto cerca de uno de los edificios principales del campus. La universidad era inmensa contaba con 6 edificios principales de clases, cada uno con cinco pisos, además de un nuevo edifico recién inaugurado, igualmente estaba el edificio de estudio de Post-grado, y para terminar un comedor y una feria de comida.

-¿A qué hora entran ustedes- preguntó Emmett a la mitad de un bostezo

Jasper revisó su horario -A las ocho, ¿tu Edward?-

-En diez minutos, será mejor que empiece a caminar- contestó poniéndose de pie -Nos vemos después, y suerte- dijo alejándose

-Siempre tan expresivo él- dijo Emmett, que se percató de que Japer estaba algo disperso -¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó chasqueando sus dedos

-Nada sólo estoy algo nervioso- admitió Jasper encogiéndose de hombros

-Yo en tú lugar también lo estaría- le dijo Emmett golpeándolo en los hombros

-¿De qué hablas?-

Emmett estiro los brazos, -Hablo de que en periodismo, hay muchas chicas lindas- esbozó una sonrisa antes de continuar -Así que más te vale agradarles, para que yo pueda conocerlas-

Jasper dejo caer su frente en el frío concreto -Solo piensas en eso verdad- murmuró, pero Emmett no alcanzó a entender ni una palabra de lo que decía.

-Relájate todo va a salir bien- animó Emmett entre risas -Te dejaré a una de las chicas-

Después de hablar algo más los dos se separaron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase. La primera clase de Jasper era introducción al periodismo, a la que por fin logró llegar después de caminar un buen rato y preguntar en unos cuantos salones que eran los equivocados.

El salón de Jasper era inmenso y estaba lleno de alumnos, y para su sorpresa Emmett había estado en lo correcto habían muchas chicas bonitas, pero la verdad ninguna había llamado la atención de Jasper, la verdad es que casi todas parecían sacadas del mismo molde, cuando por fin encontró un asiento libre, se sentó y comenzó a hablar con un par de chicos Andrew y Chris, Andrew y Jasper congeniaron muy bien, pero Chris era algo reservado para su gusto, de hecho le parecía más reservado que Ewdard, y eso ya es bastante.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la hora fijada para la clase, sin embargo el profesor no había llegado, y como era el primer día de clases, los estudiantes usaron ese tiempo para conocerse mejor. Jasper había conocido a muchos de sus compañeros en ese tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que dentro de todo no le iría tan mal en este semestre

-Vuelvo enseguida voy a la maquina expendedora por algo de café- dijo excusándose del grupo en el que estaba

Saliendo Jasper se topó con una joven muy hermosa, tenia una contextura bastante diminuta, en estatura le llegaba cerca al pecho, tenia la tez blanca, ojos verdes, y su cabello estaba peinado en picos. Llevaba una blusa negra, con pequeñas lentejuelas brillantes de color plateado, jeans y unos converse rojos que hacían juego con su bolso y cinturón, definitivamente le agradaba esta chica

-Um hola, ¿es esta la clase de introducción al periodismo?- pregunto con voz aguda, pero no aturdía era melodiosa, y sus ojos suplicaban era como si dijeran "por favor dime que si, estoy harta de equivocarme de salón"

Jasper impactado por esta joven tardo algo en responderle -Em sí es aquí, pero el profesor no ha llegado todavía. Descuida-

Ella le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa despampanante -Gracias- le dijo mientras entraba al salón con la gracia de una bailarina.

Jasper no sabía ni su nombre, pero no había dudas, de todas esas personas en ese salón a ella la conocería sin importar lo que sucediera

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Sugerencias, críticas son siempre bienvenidas en un review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, alertas, y aquellos que pusieron mi historia entre sus favoritas tan pronto. Esperen capítulos nuevos generalmente entre viernes y sábados.

Luthiem Vardamir

**Capitulo II **

Los días para sorpresa de Jasper pasaban muy rápido, y para mayor sorpresa suya le agradaban bastante sus compañeros de clases, en su mayoría todos se parecían a el en una cosa u otra. Emmett y Edward también estaban socializando con mucha facilidad, la verdad, es que con el transcurrir de las semanas Jasper sólo alcanzaba a verlos cuando se reunían en el departamento, comenzaba a preguntarse si su amistad con ellos dos duraría, ya que, en realidad eran bastante diferentes Edward siempre daba la impresión de estar ocultando algo, Emmett digamos que observaba el mundo a su manera, luego estaba Jasper que siempre se mostraba tranquilo y conforme ante todo.

Era tarde y ya estaba por oscurecer, Jasper estaba sentado en el sofá viendo una de las repeticiones de FRIENDS, un capítulo que ya conocía de memoria y que por alguna razón absurda y bizarra le causaba gracia, sin embargo era distinto esta vez, Jasper no podía sacarse a la chica del primer día de clases de su cabeza. Había pasado ya tres semanas desde el inicio de las clases, y aún no había conseguido hablar con ella ni una sola vez, sólo sabia que su nombre era Alice Brandon, cortesía de la lista de asistencia. Jasper dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Debo hablarle- ordenó para sí mismo

-¿Hablar con quién?- preguntó Edward que estaba entrando

-Nadie- espetó él hundiéndose en el sofá

Edward capto enseguida la reacción de su amigo -Una chica ¿eh?- dijo incorporándose a Jasper con un plato lleno de Doritos -¿Quién lo diría, Jasper Whitlock ya posó sus ojos en alguien- Edward comenzó a comer, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba los canales.

-Qué gracioso Edward- comentó Jasper con sarcasmo -Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que dar un discurso de presentación personal- se levantó. Edward estaba muy sorprendido con su reacción, sabía que Jasper tenía un temperamento bastante susceptible, pero esto no lo vio venir.

-¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado -Sólo bromeaba-

Jasper se sentó otra vez -Lo siento Ed, es sólo que creo que ella es realmente especial-

-Entiendo, pero sólo háblale Jazz.-

-No es tan simple, no encuentro la oportunidad, casi siempre está hablando con alguien, o sino esta sumergida en su mundo- suspiró de nuevo

-Conquístala sin hablarle directamente- sugirió Edward -Mañana en el discurso cuando ella hable, mírala fijamente a los ojos, pero de una manera muy atenta, sin asustarla por favor, también sonríele un poco- explicaba Edward -Luego cuando hables tú, dirígele la mirada varias veces. Te aseguro que al final de la clase se acercará a ti-

Jasper lo miro escéptico -Ay mira, no tienes que hacerlo es un consejo- dijo Edward

Al día siguiente la clase de comunicación oral fue una tortura para Jasper, todos los discursos eran como escuchar estática. Estaba tan nervioso que juraría que en algún momento saldría corriendo del aula, lo habría hecho si el profesor no hubiera llamado a Alice al frente.

Ella se puso de pie y camino hasta el frente del grupo, no parecía en ningún momento nerviosa.

Me llamo Alice Brandon, tengo 17 años soy de Seattle vivía allá con mis padres y mi hermana menor Emily, tengo dos perros. Adoro la buena música, los converse, el arte, la fotografía y el buen teatro.-

Durante los dos minutos que Alice estuvo hablando, ella se pudo percatar de que un chico en la tercera fila la miraba fijamente, y no lo hacía con intenciones de burlarse como los demás del salón. Su cabello alborotado y amarillo le parecía único y sus ojos azules muy expresivos.

Por su parte Jasper estaba fascinado, por fin sentía que conocía un poco a Alice, su personalidad era tan maravillosa como su aspecto físico, de hecho estaba tan absorto que el profesor tuvo que llamarlo dos veces al frente. Se acerco hacia donde estaba Alice y pudo jurar que la vio guiñarle un ojo, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que el estaba alucinando.

Cuando se encontraba en el lugar preciso Alice lo miraba atentamente tal y como lo había hecho el con ella.

Mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock como ya deben saber, soy originario de Texas, antes de mudarme aquí vivía con mi madre en Forks. Adoro leer, escribir, escuchar música, contemplar las cosas pequeñas, pero más llamativas del mundo. En este momento uno de mis hobbies preferido es la edición de videos, pase mucho tiempo de mis vacaciones haciendo trailers y videos de diversas series y películas.-

* * *

-Hola, ¿eres Jasper no?- preguntó Alice acercándose a él al final de la clase

Él esbozó una sonrisa -Así es Alice, me gustó mucho tu discurso-

-Y a mi el tuyo- admitió ella en un tono muy animado -¿Cuál es tu banda musical favorita?-

Jasper pensó por un momento frotándose el mentón -Death Cab for Cutie, ¿y la tuya?

Alice comenzó a reír -Difícil pregunta, porque mis gustos musicales cambian mucho, y cuando lo hacen, puedo pasar semanas escuchando un mismo grupo- contestó algo apenada

-Me parece razonable, además eso significa que tienes gustos muy variados, y también debes aceptar alguna buena sugerencia ¿o me equivoco?- Ella negó con la cabeza

Los dos salieron del salón y bajaron a la feria de comida -Oye Alice ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?- preguntó Jasper

Ella frunció el ceño -Me encantaría, pero hoy tengo clases de teatro, y la verdad es que voy contra el reloj ¿Otro día?-

-Por supuesto-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Jasper- dijo caminando hacia el lado opuesto  


* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer ^^ te agradeceria mas si me dejas un review


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos otra vez ^^ ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento mucho el retraso que he tenido, lo que pasa es que la Universidad me tiene el cerebro en un bloqueo de ideas épico, y además de eso estoy tratando de participar en un concurso de fanfics de Twilight, así que se podrán imaginar que la mayoría de las ideas que tengo se las abono a esa historia… anyway creo que me desvié del tema jejejeje, aquí les dejo el más reciente capitulo, disculpen si está corto igual espero que les guste, y por favor mándeme buenas vibras para que gane el concurso (eso sonó desesperado, oops!)

LV

* * *

**Capítulo III**

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó una voz, interrumpiendo la distraída mente de Jasper

-¿Huh?- contestó vagamente, pensaba que no era alguien importante quien le hablaba, pero se equivocó -¡Alice!- dijo sorprendido -Lo siento es que este sujeto- señaló al profesor -Realmente no tiene idea de lo que está hablando- Ella comenzó a reír, ciertamente aquel hombre gordo, sudoroso que titubeaba cada vez que alguien preguntaba cualquier cosa, no tenía ni la menor idea de la materia.

-Tienes razón- concordó ella. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Jasper desvió su atención y se concentró en el paisaje en silencio. Alice lo observaba con atención, era obvio que mentalmente estaba en otro sitio, Jasper sin duda alguna era misterioso y fascinante.

Cuando la clase terminó Jasper se levantó y con mucha velocidad se fue a la siguiente clase, al otro lado del campus, ahí parecía una persona completamente diferente, esta vez su atención si estaba en un cien por ciento enfocada en la clase, la verdad es que se veía muy feliz de estar ahí

-¿Te gusta el arte?- preguntó Alice

Jasper se empezó a reír de sí mismo -Creo que soy bastante obvio, en realidad si fuera por mi sería historiador del arte, o viviría en un museo, haciendo recorridos, o tal vez ayudando a restaurar las obras. ¿No crees que estoy loco verdad?-

Ella negó con la cabeza - Para nada, pero si te gusta tanto, ¿qué haces estudiando periodismo?- preguntó

Él se encogió de hombros -Es relativo, el periodismo trabaja con el arte por el simple hecho de usar la palabra, además para mi el arte, más allá de cualquier cosa es un hobby, si vivo de eso, no tendría una distracción- Alice se quedó en silencio con su respuesta

-Ahora, sí debes creer que estoy loco- dijo Jasper

-No es eso, sino que me quedé un poco pensativa con tu respuesta. ¿Quién piensa que estás loco?- preguntó

-Mis amigos, Edward y Emmett, ellos dicen que debería estar en Francia, en alguna plaza pintando cuadros, pidiéndoles dinero a los turistas-

Alice empezó a reírse por el comentario, sin embargo en su mente estaba dibujando la escena, _"No te verías tan mal como un pintor en Francia, siempre que yo sea tu modelo… ¡Basta Alice! te vas a sonrojar en frente de él. Revienta la burbuja" _ pensó

Jasper comenzó a hacerle señas a Alice, tratando de captar su atención -¿Segura que estas bien?- ella esbozó una sonrisa -Sí creo que sólo tengo algo de hambre, hablando de comida, ¿aún quieres que vayamos a almorzar?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Jasper entusiasmado

-Perfecto, pero no te importa si comemos en otro lugar, no se tú pero yo estoy harta de comer aquí-

-No hay problema- Alice sonrió de nuevo, había algo en él que la hacía sonreír con facilidad -Bueno, vamos entonces ¿tienes auto?-. Él negó el cabeza, bastante apenado

-Descuida, yo sí, yo conduzco y tu escoges el lugar-

-Esta bien, pero vamos ya, que a este paso no comeremos nunca-. Caminaron a través del estacionamiento para llegar al auto de Alice, mientras caminaban pasaron de lado varios autos, Jasper trataba de reconocer el auto de ella antes que llegaran al puesto, pero ninguno parecía, encajar con Alice. Cuando por fin se detuvieron Jasper se llevo una gran sorpresa, Alice tenia un escarabajo rojo, ese era el auto que dentro de todo él esperaba ver.

-Y bien ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Alice, ansiosa de oír la opinión de él. Jasper suspiró sonriente -Es simplemente tú- ella no pudo ocultar la emoción por el cumplido, ya que, sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rosa, que a Jasper le pareció lo más tierno del mundo.

El camino hacia el café que Jasper había escogido, pasó bastante rápido. Los dos hablaban, bueno Alice hablaba más que Jasper, pero eso lo ayudo a conocerla, descubrió que algunas de sus películas favoritas eran "El Club de los Cinco" y "Charlie y la Fabrica de Chocolate" también que en ese momento su grupo favorito era Panic! at the disco. Por su parte Alice aprendió que Jasper adoraba cocinar desde que era pequeño, y que les tenía una fobia terrible a los payasos, arlequines, y mimos.

Llegaron a un café cerca de del lugar en donde Alice veía clases de teatro - Y bien ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Jasper

-Es simplemente tú- dijo Alice

-Muy graciosa, vamos a sentarnos-. Luego de sentarse y ordenar, continuaron con su conversación. -Así que eres de Forks ¿Extrañas tu casa?-

-Creo que más que extrañar, me preocupa mi madre- admitió Jasper

-¿Tu padre no esta con ella?- él negó con la cabeza -Sólo vivíamos ella y yo. Verás mi padre y ella se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeño, y luego de eso él dejo de contactarnos-

Alice le dedicó una mirada de tristeza, al verla el automáticamente sonrió -No tienes que sentirte así, las cosas suceden por una razón, y la verdad es que soy muy feliz viviendo con mi mamá. Ahora tú háblame de tu familia-

-En mi casa somos cuatro mi mamá mi papá mi hermana menor Cynthia y yo, también esta nuestro perro Buddy-

-¿Siempre has vivido en Seatlle?- preguntó Jasper

Alice bajó la mirada -No lo recuerdo- él la miro confundido -¿Eras muy pequeña cuando se mudaron?-

-No es eso…. Yo- Jasper la interrumpió.-Esta bien no tienes que decirme si no quieres-

-Sí quiero decirte- dijo decidida -Cuando yo tenia doce años, tuve un accidente y sufrí una terrible amnesia, así que con dificultad recuerdo cosas de mi vida antes de que despertara-

Jasper extendió su mano y tomo la de Alice -Lo siento, creo que entiendo porque se mudaron, imagino que fue difícil, volver a un lugar en donde todos te conocían menos tu misma- Alice asintió, mientras apretaba la mano de Jasper -Fue por eso que nos mudamos, para que yo pudiera tener un nuevo comienzo-

Ambos sonrieron, y se soltaron las manos cuando llego la mesonera con las órdenes

-Por fin ya me estaba comiendo a mi mismo- bromeó Jasper

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^ también si me dejas un review agregas a favoritos o pones una a alerta a este fic. Ya saben manden buenas vibras (sin compromiso) los veré pronto

LV


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada quiero mandarles un cordial saludo mis fieles lectores, espero que no hayan perdido la esperanzas de seguir leyendo mi humilde fic. Lo que sucedió fue que mi pobre cerebro pasó por un largo y tormentoso bloqueo, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, y como siempre espero que les guste =)

LV

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Después de un agradable almuerzo, un delicioso postre, una taza de café y una intensa conversación sobre quién pagaría la cuenta que al final fue Jasper y Alice pagó la propina, ambos decidieron regresar a la universidad.

-La pasé muy bien hoy- dijo Jasper abriéndole la puerta del auto a Alice

-Gracias qué atento eres, yo también la pasé muy bien, debemos repetirlo- respondió sonriente. En el camino de regreso los dos iban en silencio acompañados por la música del ipod de Jasper

-¿Sabes algo Jazz? No le había dicho a nadie de nuestra clase lo de mi accidente- habló ella cuando ya estaban entrando en el estacionamiento del campus. Jasper se halló sorprendido ante el cometario

-Pero Ali siempre te veo rodeada de chicos yo imaginaba que ellos…- Alice lo interrumpió

-La verdad es que ellos me agradan, pero siento que pueden ser un tanto superficiales, así que no siento que sean lo suficientemente maduros como para entender lo que me sucedió-

- Eres la primera persona con la que tengo una conversación decente en semanas- dejó de hablar por unos instantes para poder estar plenamente concentrada en estacionar su auto. Su mano izquierda tomaba el volante con fuera, más de la necesaria para tener el control del auto, la derecha reposaba en la palanca de cambios y sus ojos levemente cristalizados observaban tristemente el espejo retrovisor. Jasper esperó a que el auto se detuviera y le dio un fuerte abrazo, intentado así calmar un poco la conmoción que su amiga sentía en ese momento

-Me siento halagado de que me hayas confiado algo tan importante para ti- la miró a los ojos - Te prometo que será nuestro secreto-

Alice le besó una de sus mejillas - Gracias Jazzy-

-De nada Ali- respondió sonriente

Las semanas siguientes estuvieron llenas de exámenes, presentaciones de trabajos, entregas de proyectos, ensayos de teatro para Alice y demás, sin embargo Alice y Jasper siempre encontraban una forma de hablar, en especial porque Alice lo llamaba con frecuencia en las noches y terminaban trasnochándose teniendo largas conversaciones, que iban desde cosas simples como películas y series de televisión, hasta interrogantes sobre que le depararía a ambos en futuro cercano. Cuando no hablaban por celular, la madrugada los encontraba hablando por computadora, ambos con expresiones de cansancio pero sonrientes del tiempo invertido.

Ya para Edward y Emmet estaban más que acostumbrados a la presencia de Alice en su pequeño departamento, de hecho siempre encontraban algún momento para burlarse de sus dos amigos

Eso era un tema que incomodaba mucho a Jasper, porque el ya se había dado cuenta desde el primer momento en el que su mirada se cruzó con ese ser que para él no debía ser de este mundo terrenal, ya sabía que la amaba, pero ella ya le había dicho a Jasper que en esos momentos de su vida no quería estar con nadie. Eso lo hacía sentirse confundido, pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz de tener a Alice en su vida.

* * *

Alice: ¿Qué les parece?

Jasper: Ya saben, dejen un review aunque sea despectivo =)

Alice y Jasper: FELICES FIESTAS


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Alice se encontraba agobiada entre las clases de la universidad y el club de teatro, los ensayos cada vez se prologaban más y consumían su tiempo. Su animada personalidad comenzaba a verse afectada por la presión, ya no llegaba alegre y puntual a la universidad y con más frecuencia se quedaba dormida en clases.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Jasper alargándole un café - Creo que te hará sentir mejor-

Alice logró emanarle una cálida sonrisa, detrás de sus pronunciadas ojeras -Gracias-

Jasper se sentó a su lado -Siento que ya casi no te veo, me haces mucha falta- confesó con timidez el rubio

-Lo sé tú también a mí, pero los ensayos me tienen al límite- explico Alice entre sorbos de café

-Descuida, ¿Y cómo va eso?- Alice suspiró - Bastante bien, pero ya estoy poniéndome muy nerviosa-

-No deberías estarlo, estoy seguro de que lo harás de maravilla, no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por verte en escena-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto apenada, el la miró a los ojos con dulzura -No tienes ni que preguntármelo- hubo una pausa -Oye ¿tienes ensayo el viernes?- preguntó Jasper, ella negó con la cabeza ¿Quieres ver una película?-

-¿Ir al cine?-

-No- se apresuró en responder Jasper -Me refiero a ver películas en el departamento así como una maratón- explicó nervioso

Alice sonrió -Claro que sí, me vendría bien despejar un poco mi mente, ¿quieres que lleve algo?-

-Si quieres, pero no es necesario-

El viernes en la noche Alice llegó al departamento y se encontró con un Emmett vestido con jeans y una camiseta de fútbol americano, llevaba en su mano derecha un paquete de cervezas

-¡Hola pigmea! Tiempo sin verte- saludó el grandulón ella rodó los ojos -Hola genio- le contestó

-Jazz, llegó tu novia- gritó Emmett desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡No somos novios!- contestaron al unísono a pesar de estar en lugares opuestos del departamento, era casi como si ya se supieran la rutina

-Como sea, me voy quedas en tu casa pequeña-

-Eres un…- comenzó a decir Alice pero el grandulón ya se había marchado

-No le hagas caso, sabes que lo hace por cariño- dijo Jasper

-Está bien, pero si sigue con eso yo…- Jasper comenzó a reírse, le parecía paradójico que esa pequeña criatura que apenas llegaba a su pecho, fuera capaz de demostrar tanta ira -Ahora tú te ríes de mí- se quejó molesta, él sólo se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña a Alice para que lo siguiera

-¿Dónde está Edward?- Preguntó ella

-Está en un concierto, regresará mañana-

Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y comenzaron a hablar -No te parece que el tiempo esta pasando rápido- comentó Jasper

-Demasiado rápido, pronto terminaremos nuestro primer semestre-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando cada punto del pequeño apartamento, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo se escurría como agua entre sus dedos. Jasper comenzó a entender que si no actuaba rápido alguien más le quitaría a Alice, todos los días cualquier chico la invitaba a salir, pero ella siempre decía que estaba muy ocupada, una vez hasta lo hizo hacerse pasar por su novio, sólo para librarse de un acosador. Alice notó que Jasper esta absorto en la nada, así que posó su pequeña cabeza en su hombro para llamar su atención, el la miró y esbozó una sonrisa

-Lo siento, dime ¿qué película quieres ver?- ella abrió su bolso y sacó un dvd -¿Moulin Rouge?- preguntó Jasper arqueando una ceja, estaba a punto de refutar y escoger otra película, sin embargo Alice posó sus ojos en los de él, mostrando una mirada suplicante, una mirada a la que Jasper se volvía ciego no había petición a la que él pudiera negarse cuando esos ojos lo miraban, y cuando esos hermosos labios formaban un mohín

-De acuerdo- contestó resignado -Gracias Jazzy- dijo con su melodiosa voz antes de besarlo en la mejilla

Para la mitad de la película Jasper sentía sus párpados pesados, buscaba en la mesa donde tenían los bocadillos cualquier cosa con azúcar que lo despertara un poco, pero ya no había nada. No lograba comprender como Alice era capaz de comer tanto y aún así mantener su característica figura. Finalmente el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido durante "El tango de Roxanne" la última frase que su mente todavía algo lúcida pudo captar fue _"Believe me when I say I love you"_

-Jazzy esta es la mejor parte- dijo Alice, cuando no oyó respuesta volvió su mirada hacia él y lo vio apaciblemente dormido, con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, y sus rubios rizos cubriendo parte de su rostro, lo sacudió con sus pequeñas manos, pero él seguía inmóvil -Despierta- susurró en su oído

-Te quiero Ali- respondió entre sueños ella sonrió -Y yo a ti-

Lo cubrió con una manta, limpió la mesa en la que estaban comiendo y se fue no sin antes darle un beso a Jasper en la mejilla, antes de cerrar la puerta observó por el rabillo del ojo por última vez a su amigo, dejó salir un suspiro…

-_Believe me when I say I love you- _cantó con su melodiosa voz cerrando la puerta

_

* * *

Jasper: Ya saben que hacer =)_

_Alice: Reviews por favor _


End file.
